The Sleeping Fox
by Inoue Mika
Summary: Zhuge Xiaolian is the daughter of the "Sleeping Dragon." Though a brilliant student, her blindness hinders her abilities and self confidence. After Liu Bei visits her home and convinces Zhuge Liang to become his strategist, she follows along. What will happen to the gentle Xiaolian in this world of chaos and war?
1. Daughter of the Sleeping Dragon

Chapter One: Daughter of the Sleeping Dragon

Sitting at my fathers desk, I move my hands over the map, feeling the bumps. The more bumps the higher the elevation, and different variations for water and forests. This was made especially for me so that I could study strategy.

I hear the door slide open, "Hello?"

"Xiaolian, we have some guests. Come and be introduced." Mother says to me as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes." I reply as I stand up.

I follow her footsteps through the house and ask, 'Who is visiting?"

"Liu Bei and some of his officers," She replies calmly as she suddenly stops.

I stop as well, wondering why I can no longer hear her feet moving.

"Make sure to keep your gaze low, daughter. Your eyes are abnormal... It may make them feel uncomfortable." She says quietly as she picks up one of my hands and squeezes it.

I smile back at her, "I understand."

That has been said to me many times. My blindness has caused some sort of color defect in my eyes, and it seems unnatural. Many times I have been left out of something because of it. If I were just normal..

I follow mother as she starts walking again, then knocks lightly on the door.

"Enter." Father says as Mother opens the door.

"I am Yue Ying, wife of Zhuge Liang. This is our daughter, Zhuge Xiaolian." She says, bowing.

I bow, keeping my eyes low, "I.. I am Xiaolian. Pleased to meet you."

I hear movement, as if multiple people suddenly stood.

'I am Liu Bei. It is a pleasure to met you, Lady Yue, Lady Xiaolian." A soft and virtuous voice speaks with confidence.

"Greetings, Lady Xiaolian, Lady Yue. I am known as Guan Yu." A strong and determined voice says.

Wait... I know these people. The Liu Bei who fought at the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Hu Lao Gate, along with his brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Such great warriors... here to speak with father? I am unsurprised. It is true that father is the most intelligent man alive.

A rough voice, that seems irritated says, "I'm Zhang Fei. Nice to meet ya."

The fourth person says in a firm and gentle voice, "I am Zhao Yun, and I am delighted to meet you."

I can feel the hairs on my neck stand up. His voice sounds so kind...

I bow again with a demure smile, then sit beside my father. Picking up the teapot, I pour into fathers glass, which he holds out to me.

By feeling the air momentum that his movement makes, I can 'sense' where the cup is. It doesn't always work but, it is better than just guessing.

Father places the cup on the table and then says, "I will help you, Lord Liu Bei. But you must promise to walk a path of benevolence."

"Benevolence?"

"Yes," Father replies, "That is the true form of your intentions. To bring peace to the land not for fame or wealth... but for the people."

I can sense Liu Bei nodding his head, "Yes... benevolence... that's it. That's what I want!" He exclaims.

I smile. It seems that father has finally chosen who to give his alliance to. I am glad, fathers talent should not waste away up on this mountain. It should shine bright as a star. Not that I would know how a star shines... but I can imagine it.

"I understand. Xiaolian and I will support you with our knowledge." Yue Ying says as she kneels beside me.

I hear the fabric of a chair as someone shifts their weight, "You are also strategists?"

Mother puts her hand on my shoulder, "Xiaolian has been studying under her father since she was a child. It is a pity..."

I look at the floor, feeling hurt.

Father shakes his head and says, "You've nothing to be ashamed about, Xiaolian. It's not your fault you were born blind."

I smile gratefully at him and bow my head slightly, 'Thank you."

"Blind?" Liu Bei asks. I can feel that the attention of the four men has shifted to me.

I fidget nervously.

The boisterous Zhang Fei says, "We can't take a blind person with us. She'll only be a burden."

Those words strike me like a blade to the heart. That is the only thing I've ever regretted in my life. I have many things that some people don't have. Loving parents... a home. Knowledge. I can give up my eye sight for that. But to be a burden? I'd rather die.

I feel water welling up in my eyes, and I wipe it away with my sleeve. But as the tears continue to fall, I stand and say, 'Please excuse me!"

Rushing out, I trip multiple times on the way back to my room. I lock the door behind me and sit on the window seat. I stare over the small hot spring and calmly regain my composure.

With determination I decide something.

I'll never be a burden. If so, I will take my own life.

I swear it.

End Chapter One

Disclaimer: DW or its characters do not belong to me!

Hello, this is Shiro Chan! It is nice to see you again.

I am pleased to present my next OC story; "The Sleeping Fox"

I hope you like my character 'Zhuge Xiaolian'

I chose that name because it means "Little Compassionate One" and is not a mixture of Xiao Qiao and Lian Shi's names.

Thank you for your attention!

Best wishes,

_Shiro-Chan~_


	2. Zhang Fei's Reluctant Apology

Chapter Two: Zhang Fei's Reluctant Apology

"Xiaolian, unlock the door." I can hear mother say.

I calmly move to the door, trying not to lose my cool. Obediently, I do as she says.

As I open the door I step back to let her in.

"I'm so sorry Xiaolian. I shouldn't of said that. It didn't mean anything. That man.. his words mean nothing. He is nothing close to an intellectual. You are worth a thousand of him." Mother says in a soothing voice as she wraps her arms around me.

I hug her back briefly, then pull away, "Mother... let me prove myself. I can do it. Let me go to battle. I'll prove that horrible man wrong. I'm not a burden."

"Xiaolian... it is your choice. Are you sure?" Mother says with hesitance, "I don't want you to get hurt. Can't you just let us protect you?"

I turn to her, "No! I have to do this. If those men are going to accept me, then I have to prove I am worth something. Not just a useless and blind girl."

Mother steps towards me, but I back away again.

She stops and sighs, "I knew this was going to happen. Your father will not be pleased."

"I will not be pleased with what, Yue Ying?" Fathers voice asks.

I didn't even hear him approach...

"Xiaolian wishes to prove herself. On the battle field." Mother says to Zhuge Liang.

He steps forwards rapidly and puts both of his hands on my shoulders, "You're not ready. I won't allow it."

Brushing away his hands I say firmly, 'I'll never be ready in your eyes, father. If it were up to you, I'd stay in this house, locked away forever."

He moves his hands back to his sides,"...That is true. I let my emotions get the better of you would be a great asset to us, but..."

"Not on the front lines. Your talent is more suited to behind the scenes. Don't rush onto the battle field because some brute insults you. Use a more intelligent way to prove yourself." Mother says with a kind voice.

I consider for a moment. This makes sense... If I actually did go to the field of battle, I'd just be putting myself and others into danger. I am so short sighted.

I nod my head, "I agree."

I can sense the relief in the atmosphere as Yue Ying puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "Good. Now let's go speak with that drunken brute. I believe that he has something to say to you."

With a confused expression, I am led out of my room and into the fresh air... most likely the courtyard.

'I won't say it!" I hear Zhang Fei yelling.

"Yes you will! You can't insult the young miss without angering our new strategist. Do it." Liu Bei commands.

Zhang Fei growls, "Brother... fine. Only for you."

"You cannot insult a young lady like that, Zhang Fei. It is dishonorable and rude." Zhao Yun says, agreeing with Liu Bei.

We step towards them and Liu Bei calls out, "Master Zhuge Liang, thank you for coming."

Cautiously I step back behind my parents and hide behind them as we near the four men. Honestly, I don't want to be here. These people make me feel on edge.

"Ah, the young mistress. My little brother has something to say to you." Liu Bei says with emphasis on "little brother"

Zhang Fei groans.

I cover my mouth with my sleeve, hiding a small smile.

He saunters heavily towards me, "Brat, I shouldn't of said that. I guess if he's your dad than you must be worth something."

"Zhang Fei!" Liu Bei exclaims.

He snorts, "Sorry," then walks away, stomping his feet and mumbling under his breath.

I stifle my laughter. That man is so childish. He speaks thoughtlessly.

Liu Bei says, 'I hope you can forgive him, Miss Xiaolian."

I push past my parents and smile wryly, "I'll prove myself. Just watch me."

This is uncharacteristically odd for me and even father seems confused, "Xiaolian?"

I smile brightly back, then turn away from them and walk up the stairs carefully back into the building. Nearly, I almost hit the door frame.

Regaining my balance, I lean against the wall once I am out of sight.

That really scared me. I though that Zhang Fei was going to lose it and chop off my head...

I sink on to my knees and sigh.

So many things are changing very suddenly. I wonder if I'll be able to keep up.

Zhang Fei may be right, but I am not completely useless. I can help..

I hope so.

End Chapter Two

Please don't be mad! I know this was a filler, but I thought Zhang Fei needed to be taught a lesson for what he said to Xiaolian. The action will start next chapter, I promise!

Hint: Ever hear of Chang Ban?

(Honestly I really do not like Zhang Fei so I decided to make a fool of him)

Sorry Zhang Fei fans!

Best Wishes,

_Shiro Chan_


End file.
